


oh, captain

by sullixtion



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О, капитан, к тебе, должно быть, по ночам приходят пыльные призраки из прошлого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, captain

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.uspoetry.ru/poem/145.  
> прочитайте.

Стив Роджерс крутится в современном мире и часто попадает впросак; он не понимает шуток про Звездные войны и даже не догадываются, чего многие дети ждут на одиннадцатый день рождения. Однажды Тони говорит, усмехаясь, что его неплохо было бы обновить до новой версии. Стиву почему-то неловко и обидно одновременно. Наверное, он действительно устарел.  
  
По ночам он возвращается в Бруклин сороковых, в мир, где воздух пахнет порохом и дымом; этот мир знаком, этот мир – дом ему, и он никак не может уйти оттуда, никак не может закрыть за собой дверь. И сердце ноет, ноет каждое утро, когда он просыпается семьдесят лет спустя.  
  
В такие моменты он особенно остро понимает, что его использовали, что он – многофункциональное оружие; сейчас ему должно быть очень много лет, у него должна быть семья, воспоминания, фотоальбомы на полках и морщины на лице.  
Все, что у него есть, - его отражение в зеркале. Стив Роджерс смотрит на себя, а видит Капитана Америку; время для него застыло, время для него – сороковые.  
  
 _О, капитан, тебе, двадцатипятилетнему, должно быть, тяжело смотреть на могилы девяностолетних ровесников?_  
  
На рассвете воздух лучистый и прозрачный. Стив не берет на пробежку куртку. Ему нравится, когда ветер дует в лицо, - тот же ветер, что и более, чем полвека назад.  
И солнце над его головой встает все то же самое.  
Проблемы Стива – крупицы в потоке сознания Вселенной, но она создана именно из таких крох. Большое состоит из малого, в крови поколений – все люди, все их достижения, все их мечты и надежды.  
Стив бежит, пока пот не начинает течь градом. Тогда он кладет руку на грудь, туда, где сердце, и слушает удары.  
Раз.  
Два.  
Три.  
Ветер играет с майскими листьями, а внутри все ноет, ноет, ноет.  
Он снова бросается бежать, но тень его отстает лишь на пару шагов.  
  
 _О, капитан, тебе, должно быть, известно, где похоронено твое сердце?_  
  
Светлые волосы, отливающие золотом на солнце, растрепались и спадают на глаза, но Наташа все равно замечает темную тоску, залегшую в них.  
\- Послушай, Стив, - начинает она, но он даже не слушает. – Стив.  
На несколько секунд он отворачивается; повернувшись вновь к ней, он улыбается, как обычно, спокойно и мягко.   
\- Да?  
\- Стив, тебе придется принять это.  
Улыбка превращается в некое подобие ухмылки. Наташа предугадывает его следующее движение – и он действительно скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь отгородиться от нее, а может, от всего мира, который так неожиданно появился перед ним.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит он. – Я же Капитан Америка. Я справлюсь.  
  
Наташа смотрит на него и видит не Капитана Америку, но Стива Роджерса, для которого все в порядке ровно настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для человека, потерявшего все.   
Она качает головой, но не спорит с ним, только пьет свой остывший кофе из ярко-зеленой кружки. Она бы поняла, она бы выслушала его – она ведь умеет не только сражаться, но и слушать.  
Капитан Америка. Парень, чье оружие - щит. Вот только самого себя этим щитом не закроешь.  
  
 _О, капитан, к тебе, должно быть, по ночам приходят пыльные призраки из прошлого?_  
  
\- Жили-были два парня из Бруклина, а потом пришла война и сломала нас обоих.  
Стив кусает губы и смотрит поверх Наташи, поверх рыжих-рыжих волос. О Пегги Картер и не заикается - не может до сих пор смириться.  
\- Мы, наверное, больше, чем друзья были. Знаешь, что самое плохое? Я обычно отставал, и он всегда оборачивался, искал меня взглядом и ждал. А потом он шел за мной – и ведь немного оставалось – и остался где-то там. Может, он до сих пор меня ждет?  
\- Отпусти его. Отпусти сороковые. Опусти их всех.  
Роджерс беспомощно улыбается.  
\- Если бы я мог. И не смотри на меня так, думаешь, я не пытался?  
Наташа не говорит ни слова, только берет его за руку. Стив молчит – что ему сказать? Черно-белые фотографии и тишина будут его голосом, потрепанные страницы расскажут все за него. Ему и не нужно этого делать. В конце концов, он всего лишь солдат.  
  
Капитан Америка - так зовет себя он, и имя это встает перед ним со страниц комиксов и - реже - с пожелтевших газет, хранящихся под стеклом в библиотеках и музеях. Так глупо и печально быть легендой в двадцать пять? Девяносто два?  
  
 _Капитан Америка._  
  
Когда Стив наконец грустно улыбается, Наташа сжимает его руки в своих.

   
  
---


End file.
